


Metanoia

by itsasweet_chaos



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsasweet_chaos/pseuds/itsasweet_chaos
Summary: metanoia(n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of love— Can someone you've just met change the way you've been? Just like how her words changed his perspective, not completely, but there's progress. Change that will be for the better of him. Change that might bring him more happiness.
Kudos: 3





	Metanoia

“Is it really necessary for me to date someone? Everyone I know asks me why I don't have a girlfriend. Argh, love is just _a pain in the ass_ ,” Jae was seemingly frustrated and obviously needed someone to talk to. Well, he did find someone, just someone he didn't know. After a long day, Jae wanted to let out his thoughts that have been stressing him out. The next thing he knew, he was at a park, talking to himself. Letting all his frustration out, and unexpectedly, someone answered him.

“That's one hell of a problem you got there, buddy,” she added, “you sound like you got some pretty bad experiences,” Jae was startled at first, but he calmly said, “Nah, I've never dated anyone,” she replied, “Mhm, okay. Just assumed 'cause you were so confident to say that love is a pain in the ass,” she snickered. “Is it not? How about you? What is love in _your perspective_?” Jae took a sip of his coffee before diverting his attention to the girl right next to him. “ **Love**? I think love varies depending on the person. Like you said, love is a pain in the ass, but it's not always that way. If you find the right person, love can be a _reason_ to continue on with life.” Jae noticed how passionate she seems about love, and it gave him a feeling that he can't seem to explain. “Sounds cliché, but that's kinda deep,” the girl laughed then stared at the beautiful view in front of them. “It's pretty, isn't it?” Jae said to which the girl agreed.

“Oh, can I ask why you think that way about love? There's probably a reason why you seem to dislike dating,” it took him quite a while before he answered, “Love just seems so... emotionally draining. I didn't feel this way before but after growing up and meeting lots of people, I just noticed that their experiences in love seemed so tiring. I don't wanna be like that. I guess that's why dating was never my priority nor an option,” he looked over to his side where the girl was. She noticed that he seemed to be waiting for a reaction so she said, “That's a kinda cognitively biased opinion,” Jae remained silent as a sign for her to continue. “ _ **Availability heuristic**_. You put more importance on the information that's available to you. You think that love is emotionally draining because you've met people that had tiring experiences. But have you ever thought of the other people that have good relationships?” she took a break and sighed, as if she was recalling a memory.

“You're right, I guess. But it doesn't really change the fact that I'm not interested in relationships,” he took a last sip of his coffee before throwing it into a nearby garbage bin. “It's okay. I just wanted to say my part. It's not really necessary to take my words seriously. Besides, we've just met,” but Jae disagreed, “No. Even though we've just met, I'd take your words seriously. Though I'm still not interested in anything that has to do with love, what you said just now makes me think, that maybe love isn't always that bad,” the girl flashed him a light smile and said under her breath, “I guess you're not that bad after all,” of course, Jae didn't hear it. “What was that?” she simply responded, “Nothing.”

“Damn, it actually feels great to talk to someone like this, even if we don't know each other personally, I felt comfortable talking to you. Thank you,” he genuinely thanked her and focused on the lovely sunset that they were witnessing. “Maybe that's the reason why you feel comfortable? We know nothing about each other's actual lives so it's somewhat relaxing to talk because there's no personal feelings between us,” she added, “whatever, I don't even know if I got my point across. And I talk at great lengths haha, sorry,” Jae laughed at her statement, not that anything's funny, it's because that's exactly what he was thinking, “It's okay, bruh. And I talk a lot too so we're not really that different.”

“It's getting pretty late, I guess this is where we say good bye,” there was a hint of sadness in her voice, but Jae didn't notice. “Yeah, it was nice talking to you,” just before they parted ways, Jae said, “Come to think of it, we should at least know our names shouldn't we?” he then reached out his hand, “The name's **Jae**. You?” she gladly shook his hand and said, “It's **Ely**.”

And just like that, they went on their seperate ways. But before they could get far, Ely shouted, “Jae! Don't avoid love. When it's there, take the chance. You'll never know if it'll go well or not if you don't give it a try,” Jae gave her a smile and said, “I will!”

  
_Their story ends there. Or does it? ___  


__**-End ******_ _


End file.
